Like Nobody Else
by Kelsey
Summary: After Angel drinks her blood to save her in S2, Kate Lockley reflects on their situation.


****

Like Nobody Else

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: Angel, Kate, Wesley, and all associations belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. I don't own! Please don't sue!

Author's Note: This is my first Angel fic, so please let me know how I did! 

Summary: Detective Kate Lockley reflects on one of the more eccentric beings in her life, and the night he bit her to save her... or did he?

Rating: Bloody PG or light PG-13

My mind is whirling crazily. Not only do vampires, demons and other such supernatural beings live, but they walk among us. And one of them saved me tonight.

Angel was always a puzzle. He walked into things, gave us explanations, and never bothered to make a report, or have his photo taken as a witness, or anything. Frankly, he was under my skin, and I was so unbelievably curious...

Curiosity may or may not have killed the cat, but it almost killed the LAPD detective named Kate Lockley tonight.

That's how I survive, you know. I nearly have split personalities. There's the detective, and then there's Katie. And Katie is a frightened little girl, running from any evil. Detective Kate Lockley actually goes out, and looks for it, as stupid as that may sound. It's her job.

And Angel is a very odd part of both those lives.

He's saved my life before, and I suspect many times when I, as perhaps many others, never realized it was in danger in the first place. And his refusal to give out any information, it made me mad. Of course, I didn't know who I was dealing with, then.

He's quiet, moody and secretive, and he drove me crazy. Both parts of me. Because, by nature, he is a silent predator of the night, and I, a noisy prey that thrives in the sunlight, our paths don't often cross outside of a little rescuing here and there. Yet, there is something more between that insanely guilty vampire, and me.

This last night, I wandered stupidly into the middle of a heist on a cloth that turns people crazy. Angel was a little psycho himself, and his dark, deep, moody eyes kept flickering back and forth with the yellow ones that display the intelligence of humanity, and, at the same times, the morality of animals. Less, maybe.

I was a little scared, to be honest. Angel has always been an object of curiosity, or annoyance, or occasionally, even out and out rage, but never before has he scared me. I'm too self-confident, I guess. I realized that when I first found out what he could do to me.

He grabbed me, and my gun went towards the ceiling, firing crazily. His face changed, and I felt in-bred terror for a moment that seemed to stretch forever. A natural human reaction, maybe? But Angel was my friend. On the other hand, I knew there was a possibility he was truly out of his mind.

Or maybe, my humanity just couldn't disguise its disgust with his unnatural form, no matter what he means to me.

He opened his mouth, and his jaw full of long, pointed, ragged teeth drove that flash of terror into the guts of my body and soul. He stretched his jaw wide, to the limit, and bit hard. I felt sharp, piercing pain on the side of my neck. Nothing had ever hurt like that before.

I could feel his teeth, having made the deep puncture wounds, resting just outside the breaks in my skin, his tongue roughly lapping, and his mouth forming suction, pulling my blood into his mouth. I felt his throat contract and relax with every swallow, and I felt myself getting fainter.

He tore from my neck, and whispered in my ear. "Lie still, or they'll kill you!" And he dropped me. It wasn't hard for me to crumple to the ground. I felt my eyes closing, and as much as I tried to fight it, I went under. I guess, from too much sudden blood loss. 

The next thing I knew, I awoke in the hospital. I went to bail Wesley out of jail after I was released, and offered no explanation to the cops who had interrogated him. They'll hound me for a while, but I'll come up with a reason, maybe a slightly twisted account of Wesley's story, that they'll believe.

That demons roam the world with us as their prey is still a shaky concept for me. I understand, intellectually, but my soul will never truly grasp it, I don't believe. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Angel and I have no future as anything but friends.

But I live for his friendship, and I wish I deserved it. For now, I'll have to settle with knowing one of the most amazing, troubled, repentant souls I have ever met. And helping him whenever I can.

Angel, you are like nobody else.

[Back to _A Little Part of the Buffiverse_][2]

[Back to _A Little Part of the Buffiverse_ Fanfiction][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/buffy.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/b_afanfic.html



End file.
